My Gateway to Happiness
by OtakuAira
Summary: The girls were talking about guys and the topic of ideal men came up. Lucy starts to think. What exactly is her type? Maybe a guy with pink hair? Wait, just when did her ideal type change? Uh oh, did she just confess to him! Is Natsu truly her gateway to happiness? Will Lucy choose the prince she's been waiting for or the fiery dragon? Will she get her happily ever after?


~ Fairy Tail ~

Title: My Gateway to Happiness

Summary: The girls were discussing about guys in the guild and the topic of ideal men came up. Lucy starts to think, just what was her type? Perhaps a hotheaded guy with pink hair? Wait, just when did her ideal type of man change?

A/N: Lucy may be written as a bit slow but it's because she's really sorting out her thoughts and feelings for Natsu. And yes, I love this pair the most! Levy and Gajeel comes close though :)

* * *

"Seriously, the men here can be so insensitive and loud. You'll never find a decent guy among _these_ bunch," Cana muttered as she slammed her drink down onto the table loudly, her eyes glued on the group of men throwing punches at each other in the middle of the guild.

"Ara, I think they can be nice and sweet if they want to be," Mira smiled as she sat down next to Cana.

"Why the sudden lament? Are you looking for a guy?" Levy asked teasingly.

"I get frustrated if I go long periods of time without some personal attention," Cana grumbled.

"P-personal a-attention?" Erza stuttered, joining in the conversation.

Suddenly Lucy, too, appeared at the table, slumping down in the seat next to Levy, looking extremely tired.

"What's wrong, Lu-chan?" her best friend enquired, concerned.

"I need to find work soon. Natsu completely cleared out my fridge last night! He really has no manners! What kind of guy raids a girl's kitchen and empties it?!" she ranted.

"Not exactly boyfriend material, huh?" Cana teased.

"B-boyfriend?!" Erza echoed, her eyes wide.

"You're surprisingly innocent, aren't you, Erza?" Mira giggled.

"It's not like that! Natsu's just - !"

"Heard you say something about boyfriend material. Are you girls unsatisfied about something?" Evergreen said mockingly.

"Just about how we will never find our ideal type of guy among those guys!" Cana sneered.

"What's your ideal type, Cana?" Levy asked curiously.

"Well, if you really want to know.. Someone who will listen to my troubles without judging me, at the same time give great advice. Someone who is tall, good-looking and smart but only has eyes for me,"Cana said dreamily.

"You'll never find that guy _anywhere_," Evergreen frowned.

"Well, I suppose all girls would want someone like that," Mira smiled.

"Not me. I just need someone who will treat me like an equal and won't look down on me just because I'm small. He just needs to be able to love me for me," Levy said softly.

"Sounds like Gajeel to me," Lisanna comments as she popped up beside Erza.

"Eh? How does that sound like _Gajeel_?!" Levy exclaimed, her face turning red.

"I agree with Lisanna. He's so rough to everyone but he's really nice with you and he certainly doesn't look down on you," Lucy smiled.

"B-but he always calls me short - "

"That's probably because he _likes _your height. He also doesn't mind that you're a bookworm and he even supports you and brings back rare books that he comes across during solo missions just for you," Lisanna winked.

Levy didn't have a comeback for this and sinks into her seat, her whole face red.

"What about you, Erza?"Evergreen wondered.

"M-me?"

"Yeah, your type."

"M-my type? Eh.." Erza looked like she was going to explode from blushing too much.

"Well.. maybe it's too early for Erza. What about you, Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Ah. I want a guy who's honest. Like he never tries to be someone or else or act like someone he's not around me just so he can impress me. Someone who's strong and taller than me. Like Cana, I also want someone who will only look at me and like Levy, love me for me and not expect me to change myself for him," Lucy said bashfully.

"Honest, strong and tall, huh?" Evergreen said.

"He doesn't have to be that tall. Just taller than _me. _Oh, and it would be nice if he was soft-hearted on the inside. Like a strong shell but a gentle heart. He knows exactly how to cheer me up and is perhaps a little innocent. I don't think I want a guy who's got a lot of experience. Someone warm and sweet.." Lucy said excitedly.

"That's quite the list you've got there," Levy laughed.

"Pretty high standard, huh?" Evergreen commented.

"Sounds familiar though," Lisanna grinned.

"Oh yeah," Cana smirked.

"How so?" Erza wondered.

"Lucy, that sounds a lot like Natsu," Mira giggled.

"Natsu?! How in the world does that sound like Natsu? I was listing characteristics of my _dream guy. _My _ideal_. Natsu is the exact opposite!" Lucy protested.

"That's not true. He's taller than you - "

"So are most of the guys in this guild!"

"Strong -"

"There are a lot of strong guys here too!"

"He's honest."

"Eh?"

"That's true. Natsu has always been honest with himself and everyone else. He never lies about his thoughts or feelings. If he's angry, he shows it. If he's sad, it's just so obvious. Even if he's being shy, his face always displays it. He's always himself," Lisanna said.

"True, true. He's not able to lie or pretend at all," Cana laughed, taking a gulp of beer.

"He doesn't look at women so he doesn't have _any _experience. He's also pretty soft-hearted. Everyone in this guild has seen that side of him," Levy grinned.

"He's _definitely _warm. There's no doubt," Evergreen smirked.

"Natsu can be sweet when it comes to caring for others," Erza commented.

"He cheers you up all the time! And he will never ask you to change youself. Even though he complains a lot, it's very obvious that he's fond of even your down sides," Mira said gently as she saw the changes on Lucy's face.

Lucy bit her lip, her mind whirling. _Natsu? My dream guy? The one that I've been waiting for?_

"Lisanna, what's _your _type?" Levy cut in, decinding to spare her best friend.

"Ah, I like guys who are not ashamed to show their love for the girl in public. He has to be someone who's sensitive to my feelings, lovable and reliable," Lisanna replied with a grin.

"Now _that's _Natsu's opposite!" Cana guffawed.

Lucy let the rest of the conversation flow by, her thoughts centered on one pink haired mage.

~.~

Lucy sank down on her bed in her room, as the setting sun's rays shone through her bedroom window, giving her room an orange glow.

_Natsu... Honest, sweet, strong, soft-hearted... Strange.. Before coming to Fairy Tail, I could have sworn that my type was different. Back then, my type was similar to Lisanna's. When did that change? I suppose meeting Natsu had quite the impact on my life.._

"Lucy, why are you just sitting there, staring at the floor?" came a curious voice.

"NATSU!" she shrieked, horrified.

"Why are you screaming? It's just me," Natsu frowned, rubbing his sensitive ears.

"When did you come in?" she demanded.

"10 minutes ago. I called to you but you didn't answer. What wrong? You look weird,"Natsu said.

"N-nothing. I was just thinking."

"You think too much, Luce."

"Better than the one who doesn't think at all!"

"Who is that?"

Lucy sighed and stood up to switch on the lights.

"So what are you doing here? And where's Happy?"

"Happy wanted to be with Carla. And your bed is better than mine so I thought I'd sleep here tonight," Natsu declared cheerfully.

Lucy turned bright red. "H-how can y-you j-just say something l-like that s-so casually?" she stuttered.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. You can be so naive."

"I am not! And don't use such complicating words!"

~.~  
Lucy rolled under the covers. It was a chilly night and she was starting to shiver.

"Natsu, are you awake?"

"Yeah, nearly fell asleep though," Natsu called from her couch.

"Come here," she said shyly, trying her best not to look too embarrassed.

"Were you cold, Lucy?" Natsu asked as he slid into the bed.

"A little."

Lucy snuggled close to the dragon slayer and realised how natural this felt .

_He's so warm..._

Lucy stroked Natsu's muscled biceps subconciously. Natsu looked down questioningly at her.

_He feels strong.. his very presence makes me feel... at home..._

_Natsu.. I think ... I love you..._

"Eh?"

Lucy looked up at Natsu, to find his face red, his expression screaming 'shy'.

"What is it?"she asked, surprised at his sudden reaction.

"L-lucy, y-you... You r-really l-l-love me?" Natsu stammered.

Lucy felt her heart accelerate and it felt like she was going to burst!

_I SAID IT OUT LOUD!_

"Y-you h-heard that?" she whispered.

Y-yeah... Did you m-mean it?" Natsu asked softly, his hands, gripping her arms.

Lucy bit her lip. _It's now or never! Tell him!_

"Y-yes... I meant it... I really f-feel that I l-love y-you, N-natsu," she mumbled.

"Again!" he demanded.

"Huh?" Lucy looked up at him, bewildred.

"Say it again!" He ordered, his eyes seem to look deep into her soul.

"I- I love you, N-natsu.."

"Really?"

"Y-yes."

"Truely?"

"Y-yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Mou, stop asking so many times! I already said I love you - !"

Lucy's protest was cut off when Natsu pulled her into a tight hug, his face buried into her shoulder. His arms circled her back, one hand stroking her hair, the other resting on the small of her back, holding her close.

"I love you too, Lucy... I love you too," Natsu mumbled, his voice muffled.

_He is so sweet when he's like this..._

Lucy could feel his heart beat, his warmth, his very essence right here... In her arms. She hugged him tight, feeling so happy, she could hardly believe it. "Natsu..."

"Lucy.."

~.~

Lucy opened her eyes as the morning rays of sunlight bathed her room.

_A dream?_

A loud snore told her otherwise.

Lucy turned to her side to find Natsu fast asleep, a contented smile on his face.

_He looks so innocent like this..._

Lucy tried to get off the bed without waking him but he had both arms around her waist so it was mission impossible.

"Lucy?" Natsu mumured. Blinking his eyes rapidly.

"Good morning," she smiled.

Natsu's sleepiness flew away and his whole face lit up.

"Morning, Lucy!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"N-natsu! I haven't showered yet!"

"I wish I can wake up like this everyday," Natsu said happily, as though he hadn't heard her.

Lucy's face softened. _Such a softie..._

~.~

The whole guild went silent.

"What's wrong, minna?" Natsu wondered.

"Natsu... you.. and Lucy..." Wakaba stammered.

"Are you two..." Macao trailed off.

"By any chance..." Alzack whispered.

"Together?" Mira finished.

"Yeah. Lucy is my mate!" Natsu announced cheerfully.

"EEEEHHHHHH?!"

"Don't say it like that, baka Natsu!" Lucy mumbled, blushing.

Cheers of happiness rang throught the whole guild as an impromptu party to celebrate the new couple was thrown. The guys are rounded Natsu up with their congrats laced with innuendos.

"Natsu, you're finally growing up," Makarov teared dramatically.

"Jii-chan, what do you mean finally?!"

"Natsu got his girl, huh? Gives the rest of us some hope!"

Yeah, if someone as stupid as Natsu can land a beautiful hot babe, anyone else can!"

"What's that?!"

"Natsu, make her happy! A happy girlfriend means a safe manhood!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Natsu, use protection!"

"From what?!"

Meanwhile, Lucy was getting her deal with the ladies.

"Lucy, looks like yesterday's conversation worked, huh?" Lisanna teased.

"You work fast girl!" Cana laughed.

"Congratulations, Lu-chan! I'm so happy for you!" Levy beamed, giving her friend a hug.

"Love is so wonderful!" Laki gasped.

"Lucy is no longer my love rival! Now Gray-sama belongs to me and only me!"

"Lucy, tell us how it happened!"

"Yeah, we want every single detail!"

"Don't you dare leave anything out!"

"Calm down, minna. I'll tell you everything!" Lucy cried out in fear as the girls began to advance on her.

~.~

"Today sure was tiring!" Lucy sighed.

"Yeah... Ne, Lucy?" Natsu said tentatively.

Lucy sat up and smiled. "Hmm?"

"I.. I.. When I found out my true feelings for you.. I realised right then that you were my true mate.."

"Mate? You said that earlier too.."

"All dragons mate only once. We ony have one mate in the whole world. And... you.. are mine..." Natsu confessed, blushing.

_He's so cute..._

"Really?"

"Y-yeah."

Lucy hugged him. "I'm glad."

"Lucy.. I want to live together. I want to spend everyday with you. Wake up next to you. Be the first person you see every morning. I want to be with you. Always..." Natsu murmured.

Lucy's eyes grew wide and Natsu slid a ring onto her finger.

"Let's get married, Lucy."

It certainly wasn't the proposal she had dreamed of her whole life. She had dreamt of dating her dream guy for years then having a moonlight dinner and he would get down on one knee and actually _ask_ for her hand in marriage.

She had been dating Natsu for less than a day, hadn't gone on a single date, no romantic dinners and he didn't get on one knee. He didn't even _ask _her. But as tears ran down her face, Lucy knew that this proposal was the one she had been dreaming of all along.

"L-lucy! D-don't cry! We don't have to get married right away! We can plan and take our time. I just want to - !"

Natsu's panicked words were interrupted by Lucy's kiss on his lips.

"Of course I'll marry you, silly! I'm so happy!" Lucy said happily, crying into his chest.

"I love you, Lucy," Natsu smiled as he wiped her tears and kissed her.

"Love you too.." Lucy whispered.

_Mama... I finally found my prince! Or rather I've chosen the dragon over a prince. I'm going to marry him, Mama... I'm so happy!_

~.~

"EEEEHHHHHHHH?! GETTING MARRIED?!"

Lucy beamed at the gobsmacked guild members who looked at the couple as though they had grown horns and wings.

"Natsu proposed last night. We decided to wait for a while before getting married though," Lucy explained.

"Natsu really works fast.."

"Dating only for a day?"

"And then a proposal?"

"Only Natsu..."

"I think it's great! Dragons prefer to stake their claim first since our partners aren't going to change," Gajeel said.

"Well, that's true. Congratulations, Lucy, Natsu,"Wendy smiled.

"Congrats, Lu-chan! I get to be bridesmaid for the wedding, right?" Levy said happily.

"Of course. But we haven't really decided on the date yet. It might not even be this year," Lucy said.

"Ehh?"

"We decided to live together first!" Natsu announced.

"So you're moving in with Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Or is she moving in with you?" Bisca wondered.

"Neither. We decided to get a new place. To fit the both of us, and Happy, of course!" Lucy said and the blue cat flew into her arms, wailing happily that they still wanted to keep him.

"You're still my partner, Happy. Lucy can't replace you. Who else will go fishing with me?" Natsu grinned.

"Don't forget extra space for my grandchildren!" Makarov called out and, hoots and cheers immediately enthused. The couple turned red in embarrassment but caught each other's eyes an smiled happily at one another.

This was the guild that had brought them together. The friends who had and always will support them. A place that provided family and a home when they had lost theirs.

A place where they found love.

~OWARI~

* * *

~OMAKE PART 1~

(Two years later)

"Natsu, relax, she'll be fine!" Gray frowned at the pinkette paced worriedly.

"What if something goes wrong or she gets hurt or - "

"Wendy, Porlyusica, Levy and Master are in there with her. She'll be fine," Mira said gently.

"Yeah, but I should be there with her!"

"If you were there, you'd only panic even more and cause more stress to her!" Lisanna scolded.

"Natsu, it's over now so you can relax," Wendy called as she exited the room.

"How's Lucy?!" Natsu exclaimed, running towards the small girl.

"There was a little difficulty at first but it went smoothly. She's in no danger but needs a lot of rest."

"This is my fault... If I hadn't brought her to the mission with me, she woudn't have - "

"Stop blaming yourself! Lucy wanted to come and it was supposed to be a pretty safe job so how could you have known!" Erza chided.

"But still..."

"You're making yourself depressed for nothing. It was beyond your control but she's safe now, isn't she?" Gajeel snapped.

"You bast- "

"Natsu, you can go in to see Lucy now," Wendy interrupted hastily and immediately, Natsu's irritation towards his fellow guildmate flew away and he rushed into the room.

"Natsu, you're here," Lucy called softly, smiling weakly. Her face was pale and covered with sweat but Natsu only loved her more. He reached her bedside and kissed her forehead. Seeing as it was a private and intimate moment, Levy crept out of the room quietly.

"How do you feel?" he whispered.

"Not too bad. Wendy solved the pain for me," Lucy croaked.

Natsu made a mental note to thank the said girl as Master Makarov approached the couple.

"Natsu, it's a beautiful little girl,"he whispered, gently laying the small bundle in Natsu's arms.

"She's so small..." Natsu whispered, awed.

"She's supposed to be," Lucy smiled.

"She looks like you, Lucy.."

"Yes, she definitely inherited her mother's beauty," Makarov beamed.

"She will need to be monitored for a week or so but after that you should be able to bring her home," Porlyusica informed.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Natsu asked, alarmed.

"The way she came out was rough. Lucy-san had a bit of shock during that mission that she went right into labour but luckily she's only one month premature. Wendy has done full checks on her. She has perfect health, just a little underweight but a bit of feeding will fix that. We just need to ensure that she okay,"Porlyusica explained.

(a/n: I know ZILCH about pregnancy and giving birth so I have no idea what kind of complications premature birth may bring OR if _shock _really can lead to early labour. I'm just throwing it in there but this info may be FALSE so please don't rant on me on this one.)

The couple sighed in relief and Natsu laid the tiny infant on Lucy's chest so she could see her too.

"Her name?" Makarov asked softly.

"We considered Nashi during my pregnancy. Depending on how it's written Nashi can mean 'nothing' or 'born in the west'... But I'm not too sure about naming her that... "Lucy murmured.

"She has your hair..." Natsu whispered, still gazing down at his child in wonder.

"Master, why don't you give a suggestion?" Lucy asked.

"M-me?" Makarov echoed, startled.

"Why not, Jii-chan?" Natsu grinned.

"Ah.. how about... Michelle?" Makarov said slowly.

(A/N: I really like Michelle as Lucy's coucin, sister, doll, whichever that you see her as in the anime, so I decided to bring her here as Lucy's daughter. They do look alike.)

"Michelle Dragneel... I like it.. Michelle.."Natsu whispered.

"I think it's a sweet name,"Lucy smiled.

"Michelle Dragneel it is, then."

~.~

"Wendy, so how is Lucy?"

"And the baby?!"

"Are they okay?"

The questions were bombarded towards the small mage as she jumped in fright.

"Stop it, guys! She'll tell us so there's no need to shout at her!" Romeo shouted, standing protectively in front of Wendy.

"Wow doing your job as a boyfriend?" Levy teased, as she came out of the room. Both parties blushed beet red.

"A-arigatou, Romeo-kun. Lucy is out of danger and so is the baby. It's a girl," Wendy announced, smiling.

Loud yells of happiness engulfed the building as people cried, cheered and celebrated the arrival of their new member of the family.

"What's her name?" someone called out.

"Yeah, tell us!"

"Who does she look like?"

"Please not Natsu!" Many laughed at this.

"A girl with Natsu's face... "

"I dont want to see that..."

Wendy giggled. "She looks like Lucy, so don't worry."

Sighs of relief came from majority of the members.

"And her name?" Erza urged.

"Well, I don't know that yet.."

"Michelle. Michelle Dragneel," Makarov announced, stepping out of the room.

"That's a wonderful name," Bisca gushed.

"Michelle, huh? ... Let's find a nickname for her!" someone suggested.

"Ehhh?"

"Michelle is a bit of a mouthful.."

"Maybe.."

"Micchan?"

"Michin?"

"Chettan?"

"NO WAY!"

Laughter reigned as the members chatted excitedly about the baby.

"Looks like Michelle will be a very well-loved child.." Wendy murmured.

"That she will," Makarov smiled.

* * *

~OMAKE PART 2~ (15 years later)

"Micchan! Papa's home!" Natsu launched himself at his 'little' girl who giggled and hugged him.

"Welcome home, Papa."

Natsu was now an S-Class mage. Often he would be gone for weeks to months on missions but never stayed away longer than a year, having missed his wife and children.

"Yay, Papa's back!" A pair of twins were immediately clambering over Natsu's back.

"Ara, Ryuu, Igneel, you guys have grown pretty big!"

"They're as loud and boisterous as you once were, Natsu,"Gildarts laughed.

"Master!" the eight-year-olds chimed happily.

Makarov had long retired, giving the title to Gildarts. At first he intended for Macao to take the role since he had done a great job as temporary Master but he declined, saying that he wasn't cut out for the job. Gildarts did a wonderful job, carrying on their former Master's legacy.

His daughter, Cana was well-married to the man she least expected, Freed. She drank much lesser know since she has someone to listen to her woes instead of drowning it out through alcohol. She now replaces Mira as the barmaid. Her son Drake often helped her behind the counter.

Mirajane was happily married off to Laxus, on whom she keep a tight leash on. Laxus often finds himself following her orders but this amuses him to realise the woman now runs his life. He was a huge support for her when Makarov died of heart failure. Mira soon saw the caring, kind-hearted man beneath the mask and the two became important support to each other's lives.

Her brother, Elfman was not too happy but gave in for the sake of his sister's happiness. He, too, was married to Evergreen (no surprises there) and they had a beautiful girl, Arisu (or Alice), who had Ever's beauty and Elfman's former timid personality, to Mira's ultimate relief.

(A/N: It was hilarious the way Mira had envisioned Elfman and Evergreen's child in the anime!)

Lisanna took a longer while to settle down and find a man worthy of her. She is happily engaged to Hibiki Lates and had joined Blue Pegasus to be closer to him. She comes by Fairy Tail every weekend to visit.

Gray had settled down and married Juvia. It took a lot of girls to convince Juvia to change and be less stalkerish and controlling around Gray. Once she had loosened up a bit, it didn't take long for the ice mage to see the real Juvia and they soon became a couple. Now married with a son named Ister (pronounced as Ice Ter), Juvia was pregnant and expecting triplets.

(A/N: I have no idea if the name Ister really exists but I made it up in this fic from Ice and Water, Gray and Juvia's elements. Hey, Fairy Tail members have weird names anyway :)

Erza and Jellal had eloped to 'God-Knows-Where' and came back after three years of absence with a little girl they named Hikari and are still the happy family.

Unexpectedly, Happy got together with Carla. No one knew how that had happened since Carla had always shown a great dislike for the male blue cat.

Gajeel and Levy became mates but never married because Gajeel wasn't the 'marrying type'. Levy didn't have much problem with it since Gajeel took great care of her and never paid any attention on any other woman so she had nothing to worry about. Levy moved in with him and Gajeel built an extra room for Levy's books but it soon became known as Lily's room for Pantherlily would often seek refuge in that room during the nights that the couple needed privacy.

Wendy and Romeo were a couple but Romeo was getting ready to pop the question to her soon. And Wendy had grown and blossomed beautifully into a woman, gaining curves in all the right places. She had quite the number of fans, to Romeo's dismay.

"Papa, how was your mission?" Michelle asked, breaking her father's reminisce.

"Tell us, tell us!" The twins chorused excitedly, having loved to hear stories of their father's adventures.

"Later, okay? I'll tell it as a bedtime story. Have you seen your mama anywere?" Natsu said distractedly, looking around.

"Mama's at the office. She said she'll be back in the evening,"Michelle replied.

Natsu pouted. "Mou, and to think I rushed all the way back."

"Well, the sun's setting so Lucy should be on the way back," Cana said, carrying a drink over for Natsu.

"Thanks, Cana!"

"Ahhhh! I'm so tired,"came a loud groan as the doors to the guild opened.

"LUCY!" Natsu sprinted over to hug his wife happily.

"Natsu? When did you come home?"she asked, surprised but hugging him back all the same.

"Just now,"he mumbled, holding Lucy tightly, relishing in her presence in his arms. He missed her so much. 5 months was really too long.

"I missed you too, Natsu,"she smiled.

Lucy had become famous for being a mage author. She wrote plenty of novels of different genres, from romance to mysteries. Her job allowed her to take care of the children while working and it earns a lot so adding it up with Natsu's earnings, they never had to worry about the finances.

"Mama!" The twins pounced on her too.

"Ah, Ryuu, Igneel. How was your day?" Lucy smiled kissing each boy.

"It was -"

"Absolutely great!"

They had a cute habit of finishing each other's sentences. Michelle, too, gave her mother a hug.

"Welcome back, Mama. How was work?"

"Just had a lot of paperwork. Now, shall we all go home?"

"Okay!" the twins chorused cheerfully before begging for piggy back rides from their father.

~.~

"And then the monster blew fire EVERYWHERE! Like swooosh! And then BOOM! The whole building came crushing!" Natsu recalled animatedly. His sons listened in awe, their eyes shining brightly.

"Okay, that's enough for tonight. Time for bed. You kids have school tomorrow,"Lucy announced as she came into the bedroom.

"Awwwww..."they whined but didn't dare to protest. Natsu dropped a kiss on their foreheads.

"Goodnight, Ryuu, Igneel. If you wake up early, I promise to tell you the rest before breakfast,"he grinned.

"Yay! Night, papa!"

Lucy smiled. "Michelle, you too. You have a job tomorrow right?"

"I'm going with Wendy, Romeo and Gil,"Michelle said.

Gil was a guild member who had joined Fairy Tail when Michelle was seven years old. He was 10 at the time and had lost his parents in a dark guild attack in his town. Gildarts had been on a job to rid the said town of the dark guild. Seeing the boy crying and parentless, Guildarts brought him back to Fairy Tail. Michelle and Gil immediately became close, as their ages were not far apart. When they became old enough to get jobs, they formed a team with Wendy and Romeo.

"She's getting a bit too close to Gil, don't you think?" Natsu muttered darkly after Michelle had gone into her room.

"Don't worry. They won't be getting married anytime soon,"Lucy giggled.

~.~

"DIDN'T YOU SAY THEY WEREN'T GONNA GET MARRIED?!"Natsu wailed.

"They're not, Natsu, calm down. All he did was ask her out and she said yes. So what?" Lucy said calmly.

"But _we _got married the day after we started dating! That means... tomorrow..." Natsu said tearfully.

"That's because _you_ proposed the day after we started dating. Gil is not you. He's rational and reasonable. Besides, Michelle is only 15 years old," Lucy said casually.

"Are you saying I'm not rational and reasonable?!"

"At that time, yes. But you grew and matured over time."

"At least be more alarmed about the fact that our little girl will leave us!"

"She won't. Not yet, at least."

"But.. but.. my Micchan.. my little girl..."

~.~

"She's getting married, Luce..."

"I know."

"She's getting married.."

"I heard you the first time."

"She's getting married."

"I KNOW THAT!"

"I miss her already,"Natsu moaned.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think she's gone forever from the way you're acting,"Lucy said dryly.

"In a way, she is.."he sighed.

"Natsu.. I'm really happy that I married you. I love you. I love Michelle. I love our troublesome twins, Ryuu and Igneel. I never regretted anything. So I want her to have her own love story and find her own happiness. She just took a step towards that and I'm happy for her. Aren't you?" Lucy said softly.

"I am. But.."

"Gil is the perfect man for her. He always has been."

"I know. I'm sorry for being so irrational."

"That's okay. I'm used to it," Lucy laughed.

"Mama, Ryuu and I are going on a job tomorrow. We're gonna go after rogue bandits!" Igneel announced excitedly

"Just by yourselves?" Lucy asked, alarmed.

"Nah, Ister, Ina and Hikari's coming along with us. Hikari insisted.. "

"She's just as scary as Aunt Erza," Ryuu shuddered.

The twins and Ister often fought and argued. Their relationship was similar to that of Gray and Natsu's. But like her mother, Hikari would stop them. Somehow, they had formed a team and gentle little Ina, Wendy and Romeo's oldest daughter, had become the tie that bound the team together, despite being the youngest.

"Have fun and kick butt!" Natsu cheered.

"We will, Papa!"

Lucy shock her head and smiled to herself. _Mama, I'm really glad I chose the dragon many years ago. He truly is my ideal man and the gateway to my happiness. Like you, I found it. And I'm living it to the fullest!_

* * *

THE END

I really hope you guys liked it! I had so much fun writing it.

Oh for curious readers, Ryuu's name means dragon spirit. I thought it was only fair that one twin was named after a dragon and the other twin has to be named something close enough to a dragon.

List of pairings (in case anyone missed it)

- Lucy + Natsu = Michelle, Ryuu, Igneel

- Cana + Freed = Drake

- Mirajane + Laxus

- Evergreen + Elfman = Arisu

- Lisanna + Hibiki

- Juvia + Gray = Ister, triplets

- Erza + Jellal = Hikari

- Levy + Gajeel

- Wendy + Romeo = Ina, Maka (second daughter, named after Makao)

- Michelle + Gil

Okay, really hope you guys like it. Ciao for now!

P/S: Do read my new fanfic on the Prince of Tennis if you've watched it ^^


End file.
